


I'd Let Them Watch

by majestictrashcan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Gerbert - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love, a little plot, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestictrashcan/pseuds/majestictrashcan
Summary: It's four o'clock in the fucking morning(not a songfic but there are a lot of references oops).





	I'd Let Them Watch

The door closed as fast as it was opened and Bert had Gerard up against the wall, pressing his lips harshly against his. Gerard let out a moan and ran his fingers through Bert’s dyed black long hair. Gerard opened his mouth and invited Bert to explore his mouth with his tongue. 

They had been out drinking tonight and it always turns out the same way: at Gerard’s house in a sexual fuss. The taste of beer in Bert’s mouth made Gerard contact-drunk. Even more than he already was, believe it or not. 

Bert broke the kiss and exhaled, only to attack Gerard’s pale neck with kisses. He pulled off his scarf and one of his three coats and dropped them to the floor. “Hey.. they’re gonna get wrinkled if you leave them there.. Mm” Gerard slurred as best as he could. Bert snickered,”Like you care,” he licked a line from his collarbone to his jaw, sending shivers up Gerard’s spine,”Let’s take this to the bedroom, yeah?” he nudged his head to the direction of the small hallway. Gerard nodded and replied a faint,”yeah, please..” he was so turned on already.

Bert looked like he was a child running into a candy store and Gerard was his tired parent. He practically dragged him to the bedroom and closed the door behind them, even though they both knew well that nobody was home. 

Bert faced Gerard and lifted his own shirt up, tossing it on the floor and then strutted to Gerard to do the same to him. All Gerard did was giggle as he complied and helped Bert take off his Green Day shirt.. And then his Metallica shirt.. And then his white tee “Jesus Gerard, how many goddamn layers could you possibly have?” he whined. “That was the last one..” he pulled Bert closer to the bed until he was pressed thighs against the edge. Gerard dropped to his knees.

Bert smiled down at the older raven haired man and analyzed his next move. Gerard tugged at the confusing belt buckle until it came undone. He nuzzled his face on the clothed erection until he undid the button and the zipper of Bert’s faded blue jeans. Gerard was so good at looking this good, even while shit-faced drunk. 

He looked up at Bert and pulled down his jeans, then looked in front of him at Bert’s tented boxers. Bert smiled crookedly and pet Gerard’s head for being a good boy. Gerard tried to look cute but he was now just getting impatient. He carefully tugged down the man’s boxers and immediately sucked on the head of his cock.

Bert moaned and got a fist-full of Gerard’s hair, pulling him further onto his member. Gerard closed his eyes and let himself be used, relaxing his jaw. Bert got the message and slowly and carefully thrust into Gerard’s mouth. 

Gerard’s eyes teared up at the sensation in his mouth, he gagged a little but swallowed it down along with the salty precome that came along with it. He reached down to his own clothed member and rubbed himself through his pants, moaning around Bert’s cock. The man above him moaned as he watched himself disappear in Gerard’s mouth. He gained the willpower to pull out, hearing Gerard gasp lightly when his mouth was empty. 

“Fuck, I gotta fuck you. Now.” he helped Gerard to his feet and kissed him roughly, undoing his pants at the same time and reaching into his boxers to rub him. Gerard tilted his head back and moaned, Bert took this opportunity to leave a dark hickey on the man’s pale neck. Gerard kicked his pants and boxers off along with his shoes and flopped down onto the bed. Bert snickered at the man in front of him, and looked up at the Bowie poster on the wall above the bed. Gerard looked confused and looked at the poster,”What?”

Bert shrugged,“I know they’re just posters but doesn’t it feel weird? It’s like they’re watching us or something..” he goes into the side table to fetch the lube. They don’t bother using condoms because they are both clean. Gerard replies,”I don’t care if Bowie was watching us, Frank, some porn site, or even the whole world watched us. I’m sure we’re hot when we fuck.” 

Bert bit his lip and thought about filming them doing it. Being able to watch it over and over again to jerk off to, or even with him just for shits and giggles. “Fuck, filming it would be hot.. You’re so hot when you’re getting plowed into, Gerard..” he flips open the top of the lube and Gerard squirms just from not being touched. Bert put a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and opened Gerard’s legs, grabbing hold onto his left thigh hard. He says under his breath,”Such a slut.. Whining just because you’re not getting enough attention..” he mocks as he smoothly pushes a finger into Gerard’s hole, listening to the man below him sigh. He can’t tell if Gerard is more turned on because he’s fingering him, or if it’s because he like the dirty talk.. Maybe both. 

It shouldn’t be this easy to prep an asshole.. It’s almost like Gerard knows just what Bert is thinking when he looks up at him smirking,”Have you been fucking yourself? Or with other guys..?” he inserted another finger and felt Gerard’s skin getting hotter underneath his palm. Gerard whined and replied,”My- oh..- myself.. He bites his bottom lip. “Fuck Gerard.. That’s so hot..” he thrusted a third finger in and Gerard arched his back from the bed, his toes curling. 

Bert is tired of waiting and removes his fingers, using the wetness from the lube onto his length and got on the edge of the bed, his thighs touching Gerard’s. He positioned his head at his asshole and pushed in agonizingly slow. Gerard opened his mouth in a silent moan, almost like his was holding his breath. He opened his eyes and made sure to make eye contact with Bert the whole time he was inside him. Gerard pulled Bert’s hips as close as he could to himself, using the heels of his feet to make him bottom out faster. Instead of Gerard pulling him closer, though, he thrusted the rest of the way in. Roughly. Gerard moaned like a cheap pornstar and teared up, hooking his arms behind Bert’s back, leaving red crescents from his nails.

Bert pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. Gerard actually let out a cry,”Oh god yes! Yes..” he moved his hips against Bert as he started thrusting, finding a fast yet steady pace. Bert made a mental image right now of Gerard’s face, he looked fucking hot. He eased out of his hole and helped turn Gerard over, onto his elbows and knees, and quickly sat back inside of him. Gerard’s face was shoved into the bedsheet as Bert thusted at a harsh perfect pace. Bert wasn’t having that though as he grabbed Gerard’s hair, lifting his head up.”Let me hear you scream, let all your neighbors know that you’re mine..” Just those words alone almost made Gerard come.

Bert angled his hips to try to find that special spot, and he knew he found it as soon as Gerard made that mewl sound he loved. “Bert! Oh fuckk yeah.. Right there, please don’t stop don’t stop..” Gerard moaned and reached down to his untouched cock to relieve himself. Bert grabbed his hips so hard there would be bruises and buried himself in that spot and thrusted hard, chasing his own orgasm. Gerard let out a whorish moan before coming in his hand, pushing his hips onto Bert’s. Just the moan alone was enough to send Bert off the edge.

“Fuck Bert, come inside me, yes..” Gerard moaned as he let Bert finish his load inside of him, still thrusting manically. He panted as the man stopped and he sunk lower into the bed. 

Bert eased out for the last time and turned Gerard over onto his back again and leaned down to kiss him. He smiled dopely in the kiss and leaned back, looking into Gerard’s eyes. This was probably just the liquor talking, but if he could, he would love to stare at Gerard like this forever.. Post-orgasmic face with black strands of hair sticking to his cheeks, looking so blissed out. He somehow always managed to look beautiful. 

Gerard smiled and sighed against Bert’s lips, and Bert sat up. He went to prop open the window and then reached into his discarded jeans on the floor for his pack of cigarettes. ”It’s four o’clock in the fucking morning.” He says as he opens the new pack and gets one for himself and offers to Gerard, who happily accepts it. They sit in bed and lean on each other and smoke until the sun comes up, watching through the window next to the Bowie poster. 'I'll savor every moment of this..' he thought. Bert isn’t all drunk anymore, though for some reason he wished he was. 

Bert loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh.. I still love frerard but.. this fuhkin... Bert.. I love it. Enough said


End file.
